Descendant
by Stuzack2
Summary: Short story - Dante's Son, Virgil, finds out that his parents are more than what he thought they were, and HIM TOO! (complete)
1. The past

Ok, this is my first attempt at a DMC fanfic, so go easy, I may get a few things wrong. I don't own DMC (apart from a copy of it) and I don't own any of the charecters (although I wouldn't mind owning Trish though, growl!). This is a kinda goofy story, but I write for fun so goofy is fine with me. Anyway, hope you have fun reading this and please give me lots of reviews!  
  
  
  
----------------------------------  
  
2 years after the defeat of Mundus:  
  
"I couldn't believe I was going through with this. I mean getting married! I never thought that I would settle down, especially with my heritage. But here I am, standing in a CHURCH of all places, saying my vows. I wonder what they would think if they knew I was half-devil? Or if Trish was…" his thoughts were interrupted.  
  
Dante Sparda, do you take Trish Smith to be your wife? Do you promise to love, honour, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only to her forevermore?  
  
Two of the most important words of my life, "I do"  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Another 2 years later:  
  
"Why do you always have to use names from those 'shoot up everything that moves' films?"  
  
"But,"  
  
"Were not CALLING HIM NEO! That is, if it's a boy, y'know it could just as easily be a girl."  
  
"And if it is, what do you want to call her?"  
  
"Anne's a nice name"  
  
"PFFT! Too girly!"  
  
*Sigh* "Victoria then?"  
  
"Too posh. What about Nova?"  
  
"NOVA? What kind of a girls name is that?! Sounds like some sort of old sci- fi show!"  
  
"Ok Ok, calm down, Victoria is a lovely name. Sheesh….."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Besides, I already have a good idea for a boys name."  
  
"Oh yeah? Gonna name him after me huh?" He remarked cheekily. "Sounds great, but a bit confusing if he gets in trouble, I might get confused."  
  
"No, not you. I was thinking of naming him Virgil."  
  
Dante stared at Trish he didn't expect her to choose his brother's name.  
  
"You don't think it's a good idea then?" She said, seeing he was obviously frustrated by her suggestion.  
  
"No, Virgil's a great name." He said with a smile.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
3 months later:  
  
"Do you think I'm fat?"  
  
"Wha.. what?"  
  
"I know I'm 8 months pregnant, but do you think I'm fat?"  
  
Dante smirked "What brought this on all of a sudden?" she just stared back, waiting for an answer.  
  
"No, of course I don't think you're fat, you're beautiful." he kissed her, and walked out of the room. Then said quietly to himself "Besides, we can always get a bigger car . . ."  
  
"I HEARD THAT!"  
  
----------------------------------  
  
4 years later:  
  
"Is that another picture of mommy, daddy?"  
  
"Yes, that's right."  
  
"WHOA! She was HUGE. She must have been this big!" Virgil stretched out his arms as far as they would go.  
  
Dante laughed. "She was pregnant with you when we took that picture. Anyway, isn't it time for you to go to bed?"  
  
"But it's only 9!"  
  
"Exactly, it's an hour past your bedtime. So go to bed, don't make me ask twice" he said naggingly  
  
"Ok. . . but can you read me a story?"  
  
"I might in a while. Which story did you want to hear?"  
  
"I want you to read me. . . THIS one. It looks SO cool!" he nodded his head as he spoke, his jet-black hair swaying back and forth.  
  
The book he was holding was an ancient book on the underworld and the dark night, Sparda. It was written in some unknown language.  
  
"And where did you find THAT?"  
  
"Ummm….."  
  
"Virgil . . ."  
  
"On a shelf in your room. Can you read it to me pleeeaaasse?"  
  
"Virgil, you know better than to go into my room and take things, now hand the book over and go to bed."  
  
"But. . ."  
  
"Now."  
  
Virgil handed the book over grumpily and walked up the stone stairs to his room.  
  
"I thought I hid all of this away from him" he thought to himself. He had always tried his hardest to keep all of this "paranormal" stuff away from him. After all he was practically human.  
  
It had come as a shock to him when test results came back with no abnormalities after he was born. He even brought in a 'special' doctor to see if the results were correct. They were almost right. There was barely 1% of demonic DNA in him. And (according to the 'specialist') they were dormant. He was also told that his son would be human in every way, and there is no known way the cells could become active. And even if they did, it would make barely any difference.  
  
"No known way" he thought to himself. He had always wanted to be normal himself, but he was too much of a devil himself. He never got a chance, this time it would be different.  
  
He flicked through the photo album, stopping on some pictures. Some bringing up some good memories, and some, painful ones.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
The day before Virgil was born:  
  
Dante woke up suddenly to smoke, lots of smoke. "Fire." he thought. He looked for Trish next to him, she was gone.  
  
"TRISH!" he shouted, as he made his way into the rooms upstairs to look for her. He could barely see his hand in front of his face.  
  
"TRISH!" he shouted as he went downstairs. He could see the fire, the smoke making it glow a murky orange colour. He made his way into the flames, and tripped over a pair of legs.  
  
She was half buried under rubble. He carefully got all of the rubble off of her, picked her up and brought her outside. He was greeted by the wailing of sirens, and a chilling breeze.  
  
The ambulance ride was a nightmare, her eyes stared blankly at him as if she knew what was going to happen. Even her devil-powers couldn't help her now. When they arrived they took her away  
  
Waiting outside the operating theatre, a doctor came up to him. He said that she would not make it, but they could save the baby if they performed a c-section. It all seemed like a blur to him, barely believing what had just happened in the space of one hour.  
  
It was a whole day before he was allowed back in 'Devil Never Cry'. The insurance would cover everything, except the loss of Trish. It would probably be best to start over. He grabbed anything he could that survived the fire and took it with him.  
  
The official cause of the fire was a 'faulty gas pipe'. Apparently, the pipe had started to leak into one of the rooms. Trish, (probably going to get a midnight snack) turned on the light causing an explosion, which knocked down a wooden beam, which in turn, knocked out Trish.  
  
After a few months, he bought a small house near the coast away from others. It looked more like a miniature castle than anything else.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Dante looked at the time. "11.00 already, better go to work." He muttered to himself. He went into his room, and put the book Virgil got onto the highest shelf. He pulled out another book, which revealed a switch. When pressed, the bookshelf slid back revealing a set of stairs leading down. Dante walked through into the darkness, and the case closed behind him.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Ok, that took me ages, but I hope you liked it. If you did, then I want a review (note I don't like flames or constructive criticism because I'm a wuss) I write in my own style of writing (that'll stop people saying I have bad grammar) Its not bad grammar! It my STYLE! :P  
  
This is only the first chapter, and the story WILL focus mainly on his son. I just had to explain a few things first, that's why he wasn't in it much. (but you need to know his background, so you can expect chapter two to be more about him)  
  
But I bet your all dying to know what Dante does as a job aren't ya? Give me some good reviews, and I'll tell you in the next chapter.  
  
One more thing, my first chapters are always longer than the other chapters (usually) and I'm sure this is true for most stories here (I can't guarantee that though :P) 


	2. presents!

Wow! Only 24 hours and I already got two good reviews, (thanks to those who reviewed it!)  
  
Oh and I don't own any of the characters (except the ones I made up, so there!)  
  
I know it moves a bit quickly, but I don't want to spend ages writing up about Virgil's past. I just write on some of the important influential parts of his life. Hope you understand what I mean. (I sure as hell don't). maybe ill make another DMC fanfic that focuses on that, who knows?  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Virgil, age 4:  
  
"Dad! I'm home!"  
  
"Hey, Virgil, how was your first day at school?"  
  
"It was great. There were loads of other people there, and we all played tag."  
  
"Sounds good, are you looking forward to tomorrows class?"  
  
"YEAH!" he said, with a big grin on his face. He started to head up the stairs.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To bed, I wanna get up REAL early for school tomorrow"  
  
"Ok, Virgil, don't get up TOO early"  
  
"I won't"  
  
"Liar." He chuckled as Virgil went to his room.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Virgil, age 8  
  
"DADDY!" shouted Virgil as he ran down the stairs.  
  
"Virgil? What's the matter?"  
  
"I had a nightmare."  
  
"Want to tell me about it?"  
  
*Sniff* "I dreamt I was in a grave being buried alive, by monsters"  
  
"Hey, come on. You know there's no such thing as monsters."  
  
"I Never thought I would EVER say that" he thought to himself. "Lets get you back to bed  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Virgil's 17th birthday:  
  
"Virgil! Don't spend too long on that computer. There's a present here for you, remember?"  
  
Virgil was playing on his computer, 'Half-Life – the next generation'. He opened up the speech box.  
  
V1RG1L-da-V1RG0: Sorry guys gtg. Gonna get me a b-day present.  
  
SPLAT!  
  
Talon: Cya VV, hope it's a good-un.  
  
V1RG1L-da-V1RG0: Probably a something stylish, I've been bugging him for something I can wear out.  
  
Speck: well, I'm sure whatever he gets you, it'll be nice.  
  
SPLAT!  
  
V1RG1L-da-V1RG0: I hope so, it had better make up for him having work tonight.  
  
Talon: He's leaving on your birthday?!? What does he do?  
  
V1RG1L-da-V1RG0: He's a bodyguard  
  
SPLAT!  
  
Speck: yeah right, that probably means an escort.  
  
V1RG1L-da-V1RG0: SPECK! STOP SHOOTING ME, I'm TYPING!  
  
SPLAT!  
  
Speck: ROFLMAO  
  
"Virgil, I don't have much time left before work!"  
  
V1RG1L-da-V1RG0: Ok I really gtg now cya l8r.  
  
Talon: cya VV  
  
Speck: yeah, cya.  
  
He logged off of the computer, and went downstairs. When he got there, a package was waiting for him on the table. It looked like it could contain clothes. "Yes!" he thought.  
  
"Hey, I'd thought you would never show. Well, there it is. Happy birthday."  
  
"Thanks dad." He promptly tore off the wrapping and took off the lid. There, was a black, knee-length leather coat with red trimmings.  
  
"Whoa! This looks great! Thanks!"  
  
"Well, lets see what it looks like. I want to know if I got the right size"  
  
Virgil put on the coat. It DEFINITELY suited him. "looking good. Oh crap I have to go or I'm going to be late. I'll be back in the morning." He went to the door "Oh, and there's another present in the box." He quickly went outside and drove off.  
  
"Ohh, another one!" he thought to himself. He went up to the box and saw something about the size of a small ball wrapped in paper. He stared to pick off the wrapping. "This has some weight to it" he thought.  
  
Upon opening the small package he was greeted by the sight of a silver chunk of metal with a red oval jewel in the middle. The metal was attached to a chain about 75cm long.  
  
"Whoa! Cool." He put on the amulet and looked at himself in the mirror. "Damn, I look good!" he said, his ego taking control. He went upstairs to his computer and logged in again.  
  
V1RG1L-da-V1RG0: Yo people. How's it going?  
  
Talon: Hi m8, got some cool presents?  
  
V1RG1L-da-V1RG0: You should see it, I got a really cool leather jacket, and an evil-looking amulet.  
  
Speck: A pendant? You little girl!  
  
SPLAT!  
  
V1RG1L-da-V1RG0: Gotcha!  
  
Speck: hey, that wasn't very nice now was it?  
  
V1RG1L-da-V1RG0: its called revenge, get used to it  
  
Talon: So, you all alone in your house then?  
  
SPLAT!  
  
V1RG1L-da-V1RG0: Yup, nothing much to do.  
  
Speck: You could always have a party.  
  
V1RG1L-da-V1RG0: No way! My dad would go ballistic!  
  
Speck: at least find yourself some alcohol. You deserve it.  
  
V1RG1L-da-V1RG0: Maybe… I should wait till I'm 21…  
  
Speck: don't be such a wuss! If you're that concerned, then go to England. You only have to wait one year then. :P  
  
V1RG1L-da-V1RG0: stfu Speck. I gtg now, gonna do some homework.  
  
Speck: you got homework over the summer holidays? Sucks to be you!  
  
V1RG1L-da-V1RG0: Yeah well, ill cya all around ttfn!  
  
Talon: cya  
  
Speck: Bye (COUGHwussCOUGH)  
  
He logged out of the computer and sat down on his bed. He looked at the amulet, the jewel seemed to have some kind of fluorescent liquid inside. He let his mind wander for a while, then decided he would find some alcohol. After all, it was HIS birthday, and he knew EXACTLY where to find some.  
  
He promptly went into his dad's room and grabbed a bottle of whiskey that was on the desk. He wasn't as fearful as going into his room as he usually was. He sat down in the chair and poured himself a drink and took a sip. He stared at the bookcase, and remembered one book that he wanted to read as a child. he looked, but could not find it. He looked at the top shelf, and could see something shiny behind it. It was a switch.  
  
----------------------------  
  
WOOTY! I finally put up the second chapter! I hope you enjoyed this one, and I hope you will be dying for the next chapter! And what he finds down there.  
  
Well, it's late and I'm hyped on coffee, so I COULD write another chapter, but I wont tonight (gotta get some sleep). Darn coffee……. 


	3. Curiosity killed the devil

*Pulls Headbanger62 back up, and apologises for making the story too darn good!* :P  
  
Ok, here's chapter 3. Someone reviewed me saying they wanted to know what Virgil looked like. Don't worry, I consider that a SUGGESTION, not a flame, I won't go and commit suicide. (I'm a wuss, but not THAT much of a wuss. : P)  
  
Ok, well here's what he looks like (I can't be bothered to work it into the story, I already did a scene in front of the mirror).  
  
He's about the same build as Dante, has short, black hair which is spiky at the front (not quite Zack from FF7 type though)  
  
A little smaller than Dante, and not a particularly strong person. (He's a computer nut you see)  
  
Oh, and he likes to wear dark clothes and go clubbing.  
  
Just think 'Shorter Dante with black spiky hair'  
  
Anyway, here's chapter 3.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Virgil looked at the switch, not knowing what it was at first, he went up to it, throwing the books aside to get a better view. It was a bronze switch on a silver plate. He flicked it.  
  
The bookcase started to rumble and slid aside, revealing some steps leading downwards. Virgil just stood there hardly believing what he had just seen. This was like something in one of those old movies. He heard another rumble and the bookcase started to roll back into place. He dashed through into the darkness.  
  
After the bookcase closed behind him, it turned pitch-black. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. He was just about to turn back when a row of candles lit up on their own accord, leading down the stairs.  
  
"Now THAT, is freaky" he said to himself, but then noticed that they were actually imitation candles flickering away inside the bulbs. The nervousness subsiding, he cautiously went down the stairs. With every step he took, a loud 'clomp' would follow. His shadow was cast eerily on the far wall, jumping up and down whenever one of the lights flickered. He finally reached the bottom.  
  
The floor was covered in small black pebbles, and he could see that the ground was wet. They were near the coast though, and he was down quite deep so this didn't shock him. He took a look around.  
  
He saw a couple of racks and walked up to them. They were wine racks. "All this for just a couple of racks of wine?!?" he thought. He took a look at one of the bottles.  
  
~1979~ "must have been a good year" he thought. He chuckled. as if he cared. All alcohol was the same as far as he was concerned. Drink, get drunk, do it again. A perfect plan. He picked up a bottle and started to go up the stairs, when he heard a 'click' behind him.  
  
He turned around to see a crack in the wall, and a beam of light shining through. He carefully put down the wine and walked over to it. This light was far brighter than the light in the room he was in. He felt around the crack, and found a handle. He pulled on it.  
  
What he saw next was almost unimaginable. It was a furnished room, like in one of those old houses. A red carpet lined the floor, and couches were in the corners. There was even an electric heater in here! The floor no longer crunched under his feet because there was concrete supporting it. On the walls there were what looked like, trophies. The room was well illuminated.  
  
"Skulls of . . . goats?"  
  
He looked around, there were scythes, axes, and guns. "Hold it. Guns?" he grinned like a little kid saying only one thing. "Cool."  
  
Underneath all of the weapons were names engraved. 'Ebony and Ivory', two of the biggest handguns he'd ever seen. 'Old yeller' a sawn off shotgun. Why anyone would name a shotgun that was beyond him. 'Nightmare B' "What a strange name" he thought "Even I could have come up with something better than that. Gun looks cool though"  
  
He walked along finding a nailgun and a grenade launcher. He went to the other side of the wall where the melee weapons were. 'Death scythe', 'Sin scissors'. He was quite confused.  
  
"I knew he collected antiques, but I NEVER thought it would be anything like THIS." He continued looking.  
  
'Force Edge' The sword seemed to shine in the darkness. "Nice" he said. And moved to the next item suspended on the wall.  
  
'Gauntlets of Ifrit' He could have sworn he felt some heat coming from them, but dismissed it.  
  
'Alist. . . .' he was about to finish reading when he felt something touch the back of his neck. He quickly turned around to see what it was. Nothing was there. Then he felt something hit his face, it was REALLY cold and wet. He stepped out of the way to see a leak in the ceiling. He let out a sigh of relief, wiped away the water, and continued looking around. He saw a small pedestal near the centre of the room. On it was an open book. He picked it up and studied it, thinking it was some sort of antique. It was written in English.  
  
This was a diary, his fathers' diary.  
  
Well, being the nosy person he is, Virgil turned to the very beginning and started to read.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
MUWAHAHAHAHAHAA! Damn, I'm cruel! Ain't I cruel? Now you have to wait another day before I write the next chapter.  
  
I hope you enjoyed this one though.  
  
You want more? Then give me reviews, I love them (they make me feel big :P) 


	4. "What am I?"

*Looks at reviews* HOLY CRAP! People really like this one (and I thought I sucked at writing).  
  
Well, enough of this, I better start writing chapter 4.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
~ Jan 15 2002 ~  
  
"This is the diary of Dante Sparda. I have decided to keep a record of happenings since my victory at Mallet Island. I suppose it would be best to start off there where it all began, so here goes. I was just sitting there at Devil may cry (now Devil never cry) when a psychotic lady burst through the door on a motor cycle."  
  
"Devil may cry? I remember him mentioning that a couple of times. Didn't he say he was a private investigator back then?"  
  
Virgil read through the diary, and came to the part where he met Trish. He kept reading some of the same pages over and over in case he was mistaken. There was no mistake. He read about Dante defeating Mundus and escaping Mallet Island. Virgil checked the front of the book again to make sure it was a diary and not a storybook. He even checked his watch to make sure it wasn't April fools day. It was far from it.  
  
"My dad's…not human? No, half-human. This makes no sense."  
  
He didn't believe it at all. It MUST be some kind of joke.  
  
"I bet there's someone filming me right now to catch me and put me on TV."  
  
He looked around, expecting to see a camera crew burst through the door. No one came. He went back to reading the diary.  
  
~ June 17 2004 ~  
  
"I have just bought a ring from the jewellers (at a discount, I did the jewellers a favour a couple of years back). I can't believe I'm going to do this. A couple of months ago, I wouldn't have dreamed of asking Trish to marry me. What can I say, she's grown on me. I'm planning on getting married in a church (if she says yes). I don't know why I want to, it just seems the right way to do it."  
  
~ June 20 2004 ~  
  
"I'm going to pop the question tonight, I've booked us a reservation at a hotel, and made dinner arrangements. I hope she'll like it. Oh, and I hope she'll say yes."  
  
~ June 21 2004 ~  
  
"What a night! She said yes and we . . . . . ."  
  
"Okaaaaaay, she said yes. That's all I wanna know…" Thought Virgil, quickly turning a couple of pages, not wanting to read the next bit.  
  
~ December 22 2006 ~  
  
"I can't believe it! Trish is pregnant! I'm so happy, were thinking of names at the moment.  
  
~ May 6 2007 ~  
  
Were still deciding on a name, (although I don't see what's wrong with Neo). Were thinking that if it's a boy, then Virgil, and if a girl then Victoria."  
  
Virgil turned a few pages, scanning them over. There wasn't much that was worth reading these few pages.  
  
~ September 3 2007 ~  
  
"It has been about a week since Trish passed on. I still can't stop blaming myself for her death. A 'faulty gas pipe'. At least the baby was saved. I don't know what I would have done if I lost both of them. The doctor says the baby's fine and there are no abnormalities. I brought in a 'specialist doctor' to take a look over him. He says the baby is almost completely human. Barely 1% demonic DNA and its dormant. Something to do with being born unnaturally (the C-section). There is no known way that these cells could become active I was told, but I have my doubts. Also even if the cells became active they wouldn't affect him as there's so little of them"  
  
Virgil just stood there reading the last 3 sentences over and over.  
  
"What the hell? Not completely human? What am I?" He looked at his hands as if somehow, they contained the answer. He got no response. He read on, spooked. His head started to throb from confusion.  
  
~ September 12 2007 ~  
  
"I have decided not to tell Virgil about his heritage. I myself, have always wanted to be normal and not have these powers thrust upon me. Virgil will have no powers, and I cannot bring myself to tell him about mine, he WILL lead a normal life."  
  
~ March 5 2010 ~  
  
"Virgil went into my room today, and managed to find a book about my father and the underworld. It's my fault, I should have hidden it better. I will think of a way to hide all of this before he gets too curious."  
  
~ 12 December 2016 ~  
  
"Some shocking news today, I visited the specialist again. I told Virgil it was just a check-up, (which I guess it was in a sense). He told me that the demonic cells inside him are multiplying, they are active! I was told to keep an eye on him for now. They told me they have never encountered anything like this before."  
  
~ Jan 11 2017 ~  
  
"I went to visit the specialist for the second time in 1 month. I was relieved to hear that the cells have stopped multiplying, and gone dormant. They have figured out why they did too. It turns out, that anything that has demonic power in them acts like an instigator. It just gets his cells going, rewriting his DNA. It made sense, he found my amulet the other day, and just couldn't stop looking at it. He thought it was 'Awesome'." He has 1.7% demonic DNA inside him now.  
  
~ Feb 14 2017 ~  
  
"I have made plans for a secret room in my basement to keep all of the paranormal items that I have, So I can keep them far away from Virgil. Who knows what would happen if he came into contact with any of them. It could prove dangerous. I am planning on making it very far down. (He never liked the dark).  
  
Virgil skipped a few pages and landed on today's entry.  
  
~ August 22 2024 ~  
  
"I bought Virgil a birthday present today, I hope he likes it. He's always going on about clothes, and what he can wear outside. I bought him a leather jacket like the one I used to wear. I also got him a replica of my mothers amulet, of course, I didn't get him the real thing."  
  
He went back to the last page he was on, the realisation hitting him like a car into a brick wall. "Must stay away from paranormal items." He took a look around. The room was FULL of them.  
  
"Shit."  
  
-------------------------------  
  
HOLY CRAP! That was the best chapter I have ever done! What a cliffhanger! (an EVIL cliff-hanger)  
  
You want more? Then tell me you want more in a review!  
  
*Laughs evilly* 


	5. Surprise!

I'm enjoying the reviews (that's about 3 per chapter, yay!). Oh, I wonder what will happen next?………. Oh wait, I'm writing this ain't I? Woops, *ahem* Of course I know what happens next. (DOH! Should have planned!).  
  
Here's chapter 5  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"Shit."  
  
Virgil quickly put the book back the way it was and ran out the room franticly, almost tripping. He bolted up the steps almost forgetting to put the wine and whiskey back where it was. After making sure the bookcase was the way it was meant to be, he went upstairs to his room.  
  
He closed the door and locked it.  
  
"Shit! Shit! Shit!" He just sat there on his bed rocking back and forth with his chin on his knees. After a few minutes he calmed down a bit. He didn't FEEL any different. He looked at his hands again, then in the mirror. Still nothing had changed, and he calmed down a bit more. He looked at the clock, only 7pm. He let out a big sigh and lied down on the bed. He drifted off to sleep, tired from the ordeal.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Virgil awoke to the sound of the phone ringing. He got up, feeling drowsy, it was 10.00pm. He picked up the phone.  
  
"…..Hello?"  
  
"Virgil! Jesus, you sound like shit!"  
  
"Thank you very much, it's nice to know that you care Nicole." He replied sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, sorry. Had a bad day?"  
  
"More than you could believe."  
  
"Ohhh mysterious!"  
  
"Is there a reason you phoned?"  
  
"Well its nice to talk to you too, Virgil"  
  
"OK, I'm sorry. Err, is there a polite way to say 'what do you want?'"  
  
"No. You've annoyed me now. There IS a way to make it up to me though."  
  
Virgil sighed. "What is it?"  
  
"Meet me down at Club-Tipp. We have a party going for you here! You see, we all heard that you were all alone, so we decided to throw you a big party! Only about 2 hours left of your birthday, and I got all the ladies here wanting to meet you."  
  
"…I don't know…."  
  
"Oh come on, it's your birthday! Plus it's the summer holidays! Plenty of time to recover."  
  
"But…"  
  
"Now listen Virgil." She said, her tone going VERY serious. "It's your birthday, and all your friends have worked their ASSES off to do this thing. So don't even THINK about not coming."  
  
"Ah, I, *sigh* Fine." There was no winning with her around.  
  
"Great! I'll see ya there in about half an hour then!" her voice going back to being cheery again.  
  
He put the phone down, frustrated. He was still wearing the clothes he had received for his birthday. "At least I don't have to change."  
  
He grabbed his wallet, and went downstairs. "Maybe if I get home before 4am he won't even know I was gone." He thought. He went outside, and locked the door behind him.  
  
The air outside was cold, the sea beat the cliffs below, the waves crashing to their deaths. It was only a 15-minute walk to get into town, and another 15 to get to the club. He walked along the gravel path, it reminded him of another floor he once walked on. Every footstep crunched, reminded him of the basement. Hopefully he would get to drunk to think about it.  
  
He didn't like walking alone at night. Even though it was one of the safest towns to be in, there had already been a couple of stabbings in the past year. He wished that he'd asked for someone to meet him halfway, or to walk with him. But as soon as he got into the lighted area he felt safe. The club was just up ahead.  
  
The thumping of the music could be heard coming from the inside. He could see the lights inside shining out. He opened the door and stepped inside.  
  
The loud music almost knocked him over as he went inside. The bar was misty and stank of smoke. He looked over in the direction of the bar, he could see Nicole and a couple of other friends standing around. He walked up to them.  
  
Nicole turned around as he came up to them. "HIYA!" she went up to him and squeezed him tight "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"  
  
"Thanks Nicole. Err, Nicole, I need to breathe Could you let go now?"  
  
"Well, no birthday kiss for YOU then."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
He walked up to the bar and ordered a drink. Once again, they didn't ID him. "This bar is great." He waved to the two who were sitting with Nicole.  
  
"Hi Joe. Paul." They barely acknowledged him. They were already drunk. "Figures."  
  
"So, Nicole, where are all these ladies you promised me?"  
  
"There aren't any."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You took too long."  
  
"There were never any to begin with, were there?"  
  
"No, but if there were, you probably would have scared them away with your hairstyle, if not your bad manners"  
  
"So, I had a bad hair day. That's what you get if you have been sleeping during the day."  
  
"That's not what I'm talking about, and you're a bad liar."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"The dye. You look like you have tried to dye your hair, then tried to wash it out with bleach!… Did you?"  
  
"Did I...? What are you talking about?"  
  
She opened up her purse and took out a small cosmetics mirror.  
  
"Here, take a look."  
  
Virgil picked up the mirror and looked at himself. The roots of his hair were turning grey.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
BUM, BUM, BUUUUUUUMMMM! I sure know how to do these cliffhangers, don't I?  
  
*cackles* give me reviews, or I will never write another chapter and you will all go mad! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!  
  
Oh, um, it's the coffee. Yeah, the coffee. Reviews please? 


	6. Bad hair day? or just bad?

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm! Reviews. Garhhhhhhhhh!  
  
Thank you all for them, and which fool wrote 'hahahahahahaha' and made me scroll 2 pages across o see my reviews huh? :P  
  
Here's the eagerly anticipated chapter 6  
  
----------------------------  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
Nicole laughed "Guess you better read the instructions next time."  
  
"I didn't use any bleach OR dye"  
  
"Oh . Shit. You look like shit too. Birdshit as a matter of fact"  
  
Virgil kept looking at his hair in the tiny mirror, pulling strands down to examine them.  
  
"What can be worse than getting grey hair?!?" Said Virgil, not quite putting two and two together.  
  
"Err, getting white hair?"  
  
"Nicole, don't mess with my mind right now."  
  
"I'm not. Look." She pulled a strand of his hair out and showed it to him. It was completely white. "How old are you again?" She said jokingly.  
  
"This is NOT FUNNY!" he said, getting the attention of most of the bar, except for the drunks.  
  
"This is . . ." Then it hit him. "White hair, didn't my dad have white hair? Shit." He bolted out the door for the second time in one day. He ran out into the street and down the road. He needed to get away from it all. He turned a corner into a dimly lit alleyway.  
  
----------------------------  
  
He slumped down against a wall. He didn't want to be seen right now. He looked into the mirror. He could barely see his hair, but he could see it was all going white.  
  
He could have sworn he could see it turning white too. He heard a couple of dustbins fall over, which gave him the second-worse fright of his life. He decided that this probably wasn't the best place took look at himself, and got up.  
  
Now getting up and walking home would have been a very good idea. But not all ideas go according to plan. Especially when two huge guys walk in, and block off your only exit. I would imagine that counts as a major f***up in the department of plan making.  
  
"Where do you think your going, kid?" said a really gruff voice.  
  
"Home, where I'm supposed to be right now."  
  
"You're not going anywhere until you pay us." He flicked out a pen-knife "Your wallet, now."  
  
"Sure, take it." He threw it over. "Can I go now?"  
  
"What the hell? That was too damn easy."  
  
Virgil went to leave, but one of the men put his hand against the wall, preventing this. Virgil tried to push his way out. Big mistake. The man grabbed Virgil by the neck and lifted him up against the wall.  
  
"Ugh, What the hell do you want?" He said, gasping for air.  
  
"It's been a long time since I've made someone bleed." He replied, a smirk drawing on his face. He held out his hand, ant the other man put his knife into it.  
  
"Maybe ill start here." He pointed at his neck. "Then move along to here." He pointed at his heart. By this time, Virgil was gasping for oxygen. Overcome with fear and adrenaline, he did the only thing possible. He arched his leg back as far as it would go, and brought it slamming in- between the guy's legs.  
  
The man instantly let go, and doubled over in pain. Virgil fell to the floor, exhausted. He made another dash for it, but was once again stopped by the other man. Who punched him back into a pile of rubbish bags.  
  
"Argh… why you little shit! I'm going to destroy you. You ain't coming out of here alive!"  
  
That was pretty much Virgil's thought too. "I'm going to die."  
  
The man started to come towards him, knife ready. The other man was guarding the exit. There was no escape, and there never would be. Virgil could feel his heart beating faster and faster. He had never felt it beat so hard and fast. He would probably die of a heart attack before this guy got to him.  
  
The man lunged forward. Virgil tried to dodge, but unsuccessfully. His left arm had been cut just below the shoulder. He reeled in pain. Pain? What pain? He couldn't FEEL any pain. The man lunged at him again, much slower this time. As a matter of fact, he was going extremely slow.  
  
"What the F…"  
  
It was as if everything was going in slow motion. The knife, the man, Everything. Except him. He dodged the lunge easily, then time returned to normal.  
  
"Hold still you albino piece of shit."  
  
The man lunged for a third time, again, time seemed to slow down. He took a step to the side, even having enough time to think of a counter attack. Going this fast (From everyone-else's perspective he was), he could just take the knife from his hand. That's exactly what he did. On the fourth lunge, he side-stepped again, and grabbed the knife from his hands. It was surprisingly easy at this speed, and he even had time to kick him in the back of the legs, making him kneel down. Virgil held the knife to his throat.  
  
"Now, now stay calm, kid. It was just a joke, friendly, you know."  
  
"Friendly now was it? Just a joke? Well that's OK then." He said. The sarcasm in his voice could have won an award. He was SERIOUSLY pissed off.  
  
The other man was standing there, wide-eyed. he quickly ran off.  
  
"Here, take your wallet back, I don't want it. Really." He said whimpering like a little girl. He chucked the wallet on the ground. Virgil pulled him closer.  
  
"If I EVER see you around here again . . ." He got the message, and Virgil let him go. He ran off faster than a gazelle on steroids. Virgil picked up his wallet, making sure nothing was out of place, and put it in his pocket.  
  
He looked at the knife, stained with his own blood, and threw it at the wall. It embedded itself 2 inches into the rock. Maybe this being a demon thing wasn't so bad after all.  
  
He left the alleyway, a cocky smile on his face.  
  
And a red glow in his eyes.  
  
  
  
----------------------------  
  
ARGH! COFFEE OVERLOAD! *hits head on desk a thousand times to cure himself*  
  
At last I got chapter 6 up. Yay! Hope you enjoyed it. I would like to thank Kenco for this chapter as, it kept me awake to finish it.  
  
(now how am I going to get to sleep?) oh well.  
  
P.S. if u like, then REVIEW IT! 


	7. Keep the secret

I'm starting to enjoy this. Quite difficult to write a chapter a day though, so give me encouragement – WRITE A REVIEW! (  
  
Ok, enough with the yak-yak.  
  
Here's chapter 7  
  
---------------------------  
  
Virgil walked out of the alleyway feeling pretty damn good. He had just scared the crap out of two HUGE guys intent on cutting him into small pieces.  
  
"I could have died. Shiiiit…" He was going into shock. Coming down from the power trip. He once again sat down against a building underneath a street light. He brushed his hair back, staring at the floor, one thought going through his mind over and over. "I could have died." He barely even noticed Nicole running up to him.  
  
"Virgil? Virgil!" Her voice was distant. "What the heck happened, those two guys looked like they had seen a ghost! Vir…"  
  
She looked at his arm. "Shit. Virgil this is pretty bad. It looks like a deep cut. Come on, we have to go."  
  
Virgil didn't respond.  
  
"VIRGIL!" she waved a hand in front of his face, it did the trick. "We can go back to my place, it's not far from here. I'll get this sorted out." She motioned for him to follow, he slowly got up and walked behind her in a trance like state.  
  
When they got there Virgil noticed it wasn't really a home at all. It was a large block of flats, with a lot of windows boarded up. She went around the side of the building and into some bushes. Virgil followed.  
  
There were some steps leading down, covered in leaves. At the bottom was a wooden door, boarded up, and locked with a padlock. Nicole took out a key, undid the lock, and walked in waiting patiently for Virgil to follow.  
  
"This is where you live?" Said Virgil, breaking his silence.  
  
"This is what I call home. My mother lives in a couple of flats above us, but this basement belongs to us. I feel safer down here than I do up there."  
  
The small room was surprisingly well lit. A dark blue carpet covered the floor, slightly tinged due to the muddy footprints that were on it. A dark red couch was in the middle of the room and a TV propped up on a small table in front of it. There were no windows, and that was probably a good thing. Most of the windows around here get smashed almost as soon as they are put in. There were only 2 other rooms, the kitchen (more like a small tiled area in the corner of the main room) and the bathroom.  
  
She brought Virgil to the Couch and sat him down. She then went off to the kitchen area, and shortly returned with some anti-septic spray and some cotton buds.  
  
"Take off your coat." She ordered. Virgil looked at her, puzzled.  
  
"I can't fix this up unless you remove your coat." She said matter-of- factly.  
  
He took of his leather jacket. She looked at his arm, she could see the blood on his shirt, even though it was black.  
  
"Ok, now your shirt."  
  
"What?"  
  
"What's the matter? Embarrassed? I've known you since you were 6 Virgil. I don't think there's anything to worry about. And besides, I still can't treat you if I can't see the wound."  
  
He removed his shirt.  
  
"Jesus," she began.  
  
"What? What is it?"  
  
"I never expected there to be so much blood. I can barely see the wound." She wiped away the blood surrounding his arm.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
"What now?" Virgil asked, getting a little stressed.  
  
"There's no wound, no mark, no nothing."  
  
"Maybe he missed." Virgil implied, trying hard to cover up what had happened.  
  
"Impossible, I could see INSIDE your arm for a bit back in town. It's like it just healed."  
  
Virgil looked away. He didn't want her to know, he didn't want ANYONE to know.  
  
"Virgil… What happened to those two guys? Why did they run away? What did you do? Pull a gun on them or something? Tell me."  
  
"I…can't."  
  
"Try me."  
  
"You wouldn't understand."  
  
"I won't understand anything unless you *tell me*"  
  
Virgil's mind was racing with a thousand thoughts a second. "Should I tell her? What if she doesn't understand? What if she freaks out and runs? What if she tells everyone, and they hunt me down? Shall I lie? Do I run?"  
  
"Are you sure you want to hear this?" He finally stated.  
  
"No, but I'm going to anyway." This didn't sound too good.  
  
Thinking it was probably best to start from the beginning, Virgil told her of what had happened earlier on today. The bookshelf, the basement, his dad's diary and his hair. He then told her what happened in the alleyway.  
  
"No way."  
  
"I didn't think you believed me."  
  
"No, I believe you. The healing proves that. I'm just concerned, that's all."  
  
"So, your not gonna try and stake me through the heart then?"  
  
"No way! This is gonna be sooo cool!" Virgil finally let out a sigh of relief. "Do you have any other 'abilities?'  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Can you fly?"  
  
"The last time I checked, no."  
  
"Leap buildings in a single bound?"  
  
"Don't know."  
  
"Dodge bullets?"  
  
"Don't know. Maybe…"  
  
"Knock down buildings?"  
  
"I don't… what?"  
  
"I'm just kidding, Virgil."  
  
"Jeez, I was so worried that you would be freaked out by this."  
  
"Oh I AM freaked out, but I still think its cool." She smiled, making Virgil feel more comfortable.  
  
"The guys would LOVE to hear this."  
  
"NO."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said no. I don't want them finding out. I don't trust them like I trust you."  
  
"Ok, I won't tell them. Your secret is safe with me. Hey, you know what? You should meet me at the woods tomorrow."  
  
"Huh? Why?"  
  
"To find out what you can do. I'm just dying to know if you could push a tree over with your bear hands! I know you want to know too."  
  
Virgil looked at a clock on the wall, it said 2am.  
  
"Shit I have to be home in the next 2 hours or my dad's gonna find out I've been gone!"  
  
"Whoa! Hold it!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Hair?" she pointed to his head. Virgil held his hair again. "Shit, how am I gonna hide this from him?"  
  
"Relax, I've got it covered." She pulled out a bottle of something. "Here." It was hair dye. "Make sure you don't make any mistakes, and try not to spill it."  
  
"I definitely won't use bleach to try to correct any mistakes." He chuckled.  
  
About 10 minutes later, he emerged from the bathroom.  
  
"Good as new." She said. "I managed to get most of the blood out of your shirt and coat."  
  
Virgil took them and put them on.  
  
"You sure you'll be ok on your own?" she said, concerned.  
  
"Ask a silly question…" Virgil replied, he smiled, went out the door, and headed home.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Ok its late and I have done this WITHOUT COFFEE so my writing of this chapter may be a bit … flawed.  
  
Anyway I hope you enjoyed it, and I shouldn't have any problems getting off to sleep tonight as iio jhasve noti hav e anbny coffffeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr *falls asleep on keyboard* 


	8. Experiment

Awwwwwww only one review. *sobs* am I getting less popular? Or is it I just have to bump this story back up to the top of the list? Either way I'm gonna write another chapter  
  
Chapter 8  
  
-----------------------  
  
Virgil managed to get home without incident. When he finally got there, he unlocked the door and went inside. He went straight up to his room, and collapsed on his bed, exhausted.  
  
He woke up the next day to the sun shining in his face, it felt warm, but it was also bright, preventing any more sleep. After 3 unsuccessful attempts, he finally got up, his head spinning. Then he remembered the other night. He looked at the clock on the wall, it was 11.00 am. He had only one hour before he had to meet Nicole. He could hear the TV downstairs, so his dad must already be up.  
  
Virgil went into the bathroom opposite his room and took a shower. He locked the door, undressed, and took a look in the mirror. "At least everything is still where it's supposed to be."  
  
He was about halfway through the shower when the water seemed to be turning black. "What is happening to me now?" Then he remembered. "THE DYE!" He dived out of the shower, and looked in the misty mirror. The dye was running down his face leaving black-watery marks behind. "How the hell am I gonna hide this from him?" He wrapped a towel around him and went into his room, locking the door behind him.  
  
He didn't have any dye, so the only thing he could use was an old cap. Luckily his hair was short enough to be completely concealed. He put on a pair of black jeans, a short black top, (he had an almost endless supply of them) and the amulet he was given yesterday. He slowly headed downstairs.  
  
He reached the bottom of the stairs, and saw his father sitting and watching TV. He tried to sneak past, but he caught him.  
  
"Hi Virgil. Where are you off to?" He said, turning around.  
  
"Just off to Paul's." He said back, nervously.  
  
"Not wearing your new jacket?"  
  
"No, its 90 degrees out there, dad. I have to get going." He said, hoping that he wouldn't be stopped again.  
  
"Virgil wait." He got up and walked over to him.  
  
"Oh god. Please just let me go already!" He thought to himself.  
  
"I'm sorry that I couldn't be around for your birthday. Ill make it up to you someday." He's heard that one before. Dante looked at his cap. "What ya wearing this for? I thought you said it was hot outside."  
  
"…Er, it is. But I'm kinda having a bad hair day."  
  
"Umm, OK. I'll see you a bit later."  
  
"See ya." Virgil finally made it out of the door and let out a sigh of relief. He hoped his dad bought the story he gave.  
  
Unfortunately for him, he didn't.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Virgil was walking into the woods, his feet crunching on the leaf-covered ground. It was still summer, but autumn was not long off. The birds seemed to stop chirping as soon as he entered which was kind of weird.  
  
Suddenly he heard a shout, "Look out!" and he jumped back in time to see a backpack come smashing down into the ground in front of him.  
  
"Sorry, Virgil." He heard a voice coming about 30 feet above him. "I think the strap broke."  
  
"Nicole? What the hell are ya doing up there?"  
  
"What does it look like? I'm CLIMBING."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Because I got bored waiting for you."  
  
"Well, I'm here now, so come down." He picked up her backpack. "JESUS! What do you have in here? Boulders?" he opened one of the zippers on the side of the backpack.  
  
"Virgil, wait! Don't open . . ." Too late. Virgil was greeted by the sight of a silver cross. He picked it up. "You have a cross. In your backpack?" He looked inside again. There was a small bottle inside with a little gold cross on it. "Holy water? Nicole, what is the meaning of this? Did you rob a church or something?"  
  
Nicole had just jumped out of the tree.  
  
"It's just there for an experiment."  
  
"Experiment? What experiment? I'm not a lab rat you know."  
  
"Yea, I know. I just thought we should test to see what weaknesses you have, if any. Well, your not burning up and the cross does nothing to you."  
  
"I'm not a vampire Nicole, I'm a…"  
  
"Half demon, half human hybrid?"  
  
"Yea, one of those."  
  
"Here, hold out your hand. I want to see what this does." She took the bottle of holy water and opened it. Virgil opened out his hand and she poured the entire bottle. Virgil immediately withdrew his hand.  
  
"Did it hurt?"  
  
"No. It's freezing cold."  
  
"Oh, sorry. I must have put it next to the chilled drinks." She said, a small smile forming on her face.  
  
"So, what now?"  
  
"Try…" She looked around. "To move that boulder over there." She pointed at a big rock about the size of a car. Virgil walked up to it and pushed as hard as he could.  
  
Nothing.  
  
He tried again.  
  
Nothing. He tried several more times. This just wasn't working.  
  
"What's the matter Virgil?"  
  
"It's not working." He said, out of breath. He was very frustrated by this point.  
  
"Come one, lets get a drink. You can try later."  
  
Virgil gave up and walked to where the backpack was, just before he got there, he tripped up over a tree root. This was not his day.  
  
"Fucking root…" He kicked the owner of the root as hard as he could, causing the tree to tremor. A flock of birds flew away and the ground shook a little. A cracking sound could be heard.  
  
CRrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrUNCH! The 90-ft tree fell over, it's roots sticking up out of the ground, causing a cloud of dust to rise above the trees. Virgil just starred.  
  
"So, think you can fly yet?" Said Nicole.  
  
"Not in this world." A voice replied behind them.  
  
"Shit." Virgil said looking up. "Hi dad."  
  
-----------------------  
  
ohboy-ohboy-ohboy is this getting good yet? If you want me to post the last chapter of this, the n I want at least 5 (yes that's right) 5 REVIEWS!  
  
Please…just some reviews…that's all I ask… *collapses in heap on floor* 


	9. Busted!

Was I evil or what? I made you wait 2 DAYS for this, and I'm REALLY happy with the responses I'm getting.  
  
Shall I make you wait longer? Hmmmmmmmmm,  
  
  
  
nah.  
  
Here's the final, (yes I said final) chapter.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
--------------------------  
  
"Hi dad." Said Virgil, nervously.  
  
Dante was on a small hill looking down on them.  
  
"You." He pointed at Nicole "Go home." His voice was very stern and serious.  
  
Nicole picked up her rucksack and walked away, giving Virgil a sympathetic look.  
  
"Da…" Virgil started.  
  
"Quiet. We can talk about this at home." Still keeping the same tone of voice.  
  
"This really isn't my day…" murmured Virgil, as he walked up beside his father, head down.  
  
Dante grabbed his cap off the top of Virgil's head as they were walking back home. It showed off his pure white hair.  
  
"Just as I thought." He said with a sigh. They carried on walking, both of them keeping their silence.  
  
After finally getting home, Dante opened the door, and motioned Virgil to go inside.  
  
"Sit down. I'll be right back." Virgil sat down on the couch. Dante went into his room, and closed the door. Virgil could hear everything that was going on in there (probably due to his newly-acquired 'abilities'). He heard Dante shuffling around with some papers, and maybe a book or two. He then heard him pick up the phone. He listened to half of the conversation.  
  
"Quays? Yes it's me, Dante"  
  
-  
  
"Yes, that's right. It's happened. He knocked down an entire tree."  
  
-  
  
"I don't know, I'll ask him in a while."  
  
-  
  
"Don't worry, I knew it would happen sooner or later."  
  
-  
  
"It's ok, I'm not going to have a go at him. I should have told him before."  
  
-  
  
"I'm gonna tell him in a bit."  
  
-  
  
"Ok, I'll see you in about 15 minutes."  
  
-  
  
"Goodbye." The seriousness of his voice fading.  
  
Virgil jumped when the door opened, Dante came out, carrying what looked like huge books. He dumped them down on the table in front of the couch, a cloud of dust shot out the sides.  
  
"Dad… are you angry?"  
  
Dante sighed. "No I'm not angry, just a little disappointed. I take it you found the basement?"  
  
"Yeah, I was surprised by it."  
  
"How long did you stay in there?"  
  
"About an hour, until I found out what the stuff in there would do to me."  
  
It was Virgil's time to sigh.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
Dante sighed again. "Ever since childhood, I've been different from other people. Some feared me, others even tried to kill me. When I found out you would not have that curse, I was happy that you would not have to undergo what I went through. I was only 12 years old when I first killed a demon. I enjoyed it, and that scared the hell outta me. I don't know what I would do if the same things happened to you."  
  
"Dad, there's something else I need to tell you…"  
  
"Hmmm? What's that?"  
  
Virgil told him about what happened yesterday in the alleyway. He was surprised, but not as surprised as Virgil thought he would be.  
  
"I'm sorry you had to go through that." He replied.  
  
"Who were you talking to on the phone?" Said Virgil, changing the subject.  
  
"I'm surprised you even heard me. That was Quays, he's an expert in these matters. I'm not sure if you will remember him, he used to do your so- called 'check-ups'."  
  
There was a knock at the door.  
  
"That's probably him now." Dante got up and opened the door. He greeted him and let him inside. He had long dark-brown hair and big round glasses. He also had a long beard and a dark-black briefcase. He looked more like a hippie/computer nerd crossover than a doctor. Vigil seemed to recognise him though. Dante was pushing what looked like a metal hospital bed into the room from outside. This did NOT help Virgil's nervousness.  
  
"So, this must be Virgil. You've grown quite a bit since I last saw you. Well, shall we get started?" He didn't mess around.  
  
"Started with what?" Virgil replied.  
  
"Tests. Oh don't look worried, there's nothing in this briefcase that can do you any harm." Virgil was more concerned about the big metal… thing.  
  
Quays put his briefcase on the table, and fiddled with a couple of buttons. The briefcase opened with a loud click. Inside was what looked like what a normal doctor would have if he was making a housecall. As a matter-of-fact it WAS what a normal doctor would have. There WERE a few items that he did not recognise.  
  
Quays did all the usual checks. Blood pressure, reflexes, he even used a stethoscope to check his breathing. He then got out what looked like a black rectangular object, connected by a cable to a small monitor. "Squeeze this as hard as possible, and don't laugh because I said that."  
  
The joke made Virgil a bit less nervous, he squeezed on the black object. "Strange."  
  
"What?" Both Dante and Virgil said in unison.  
  
"I thought you said he knocked down a tree"  
  
"He did." Replied Dante  
  
"Well, his strength isn't what I would call… 'demonic'."  
  
Quays got up and walked over to Dante. He whispered something into his ear. Dante nodded.  
  
"Virgil, could you stand next to this please?" he pointed towards the metal bed. "Now put your arm in here please." He pointed towards two metal clamps on the side of the bed. "We have to do a blood test, and I don't want you to move about too much."  
  
Virgil did as he was told. Quays did up the clamps and walked back to his briefcase. He picked something up and turned around. In his hands was a six- inch long syringe.  
  
"You are NOT sticking that into me."  
  
"Don't worry Virgil, it won't hurt…much." Quays took a step closer. Virgil fiddled with his clamps trying to take them off, they were locked somehow.  
  
"I hate needles, keep that thing away from me. Dad? Dad?" He wasn't anywhere in the room. Virgil's heart was pumping fast and the adrenaline was flowing. Quays was right next to him now. Virgil pulled on the restraints again, they snapped straight off. He ran to the other side of the room.  
  
"It's ok Virgil, I was never going to use this on you." He put away the syringe and offered Virgil the black box again.  
  
"Ok, try it now"  
  
Virgil squeezed again. He must have squeezed pretty hard, because shortly after, he crushed the machine in-between his fingers.  
  
"Just as I thought."  
  
"What?" replied Dante as he walked back into the room.  
  
"He cannot use the majority of his…'abilities' like strength and speed until he has an adrenal rush."  
  
"…What?" Virgil asked.  
  
"You can't use your powers unless you are stressed in some way."  
  
Dante looked at his son "I told ya he was good."  
  
Quay took a real blood test (with a much smaller needle) and left the house saying he would give them the results soon.  
  
As soon as he left, Virgil sat down, silent. He noticed the books still lying on the table. He turned to Dante.  
  
"What are these, anyway?" he pointed at the books on the table, realising he had forgotten to ask earlier.  
  
"Books, on the underworld. Which I'm afraid you will have to get to know quite well. That is, if you want to inherit the family business. Now come with me, I have many more things to tell you."  
  
And with that, Dante led Virgil into the basement and closed the door behind him.  
  
  
  
~END~  
  
---------------------------  
  
Finally… over… must… stop…putting… dots…after…every…word.  
  
That was the last chapter. I know my stories tend to be a little fragmented but that's just how my writing is.  
  
Yes there is going to be a sequel. Remember, Virgil still has school to attend so that can be a good recipe for disaster.  
  
And if you enjoyed my fic PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF . . . . SOMETHING, REVIEW IT! 


End file.
